Listen for the Angels
by blueSKIES247
Summary: He didn't want an imprint and she was the odd one out. Oh, and they both can see dead people.
1. Chapter 1

Listen For The Angels

SethxLuna  
Based on song "Furr" by Blitzen Trapper (a few words were changed here and there.)  
I was listening to this song one and thought up this story. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Yeah, when I was only fifteen,****  
****I could hear the angels whispering.****  
****So I droned into the woods and wandered aimlessly about****  
****Until I heard my father shouting through the fog.****  
****It turned out to be the howling of a dog.**

**Or a wolf to be exact,  
the sound sent shivers down my back,****  
****But I was drawn into the pack and before long,****  
****They allowed me to join in and sing their song.****  
**

SETH

"You're just attracted to her all the time. It's magnetic."

"It's like ten thousand rubber bands are attached to both of you, keeping you together. You can't fight it because the further away you go, the more likely you'll snap."

"It's like your whole life was blurry and once you meet her, your world becomes Claritin clear."

"She's your everything. Period."

"Once you see her, nothing else matters anymore."

Yeah, well that all sounds like a pile of baloney to me. No matter how they describe it, I still don't believe imprinting is the equivalent of loving. It's more like a random person is chosen as your imprinted one and you can't avoid it. It seems _forced_. It seems unnatural. It seems like everything love isn't supposed to be. I'm a werewolf, but I didn't sign up for _this_.

It had happened on an ordinary day. My dad had just passed away and I was walking by the woods when I heard it. It sounded exactly like my father calling my name, the way he called me in for dinner all those nights ago. Yet when I listened closer, the sound was gone. Some might say it was just my imagination, caused by grief. But I ran into the foggy forest, because I knew what I heard. I never found my dad; I did find a pack of wolves, however. There were six or seven of them, and they were huge. Out of fear, I started running for my life while the wolves chased after me. Suddenly the panic turned into rage and somehow, fur burst through my clothes and I landed on all fours.

I became a wolf too, just like that. Sam took me in and explained everything to me: how all the myths and legends were true, how we were supposed to protect our people from the cold ones, how all of us werewolves needed to stick together like brothers, like a real pack. Being a werewolf is like the coolest thing. Besides the speed, the strength, and the telepathy, there was one more advantage—at least for me. When I was a wolf, I could sometimes hear my dad again. I accept that he's gone. I just believe I can hear angels.

They all think I'm crazy. First I say I can hear dead people. Now I say I'm against imprinting and a partisan for true love.

Sam and Leah? Now that was love. Sam and Emily, they're more like fate. No, love and fate are not the same thing. Fate is the person you are meant to be with. Love is the person you choose to be with. True love is when you go against fate. I had high hopes Jake and Bella would break the stupid imprinting cycle, but no. He stuck with fate and ended up with Bella's daughter. I mean, it's sweet and all but wtf, mate?

I guess I'm a little biased, since I am Leah's little brother. From her previous heartbreak, Leah always bashed imprinting with me. But then she imprinted herself, that traitor. She, Embry, and I were just walking down the beach the other day when we bumped into a tourist family. The family had teenage twins, Lloyd and Jodie; a simple glance at the twins and bam! Leah and Embry were gone.

La Push was starting to become a mushy gushy love fest. It was disgusting. I'm constantly surrounded by _perfect_ couples. When I simply had enough of the lot, sometimes I escape to the Cullens. But it's not any better over there either. They're all _perfect_ too. Even Mom's got Charlie.

The years have come and past, and no one is left to share my view anymore. They've _all_ imprinted, all crossed over to the dark side. All except me. And although I stand alone, I will prove them wrong.

* * *

**So from the cliffs and highest hill, yeah,****  
****I would gladly get my fill,****  
****Howling endlessly and shrilly at the dawn.**

Then one day, the worst of the worst happened. I was over at the Cullens with Jacob when Bella got a phone call and announced that two human friends were coming over to visit. We were all like, Bella, are you crazy? It's been a good four years after graduation and we all still look the same. Even harder to explain, Bella has a daughter now (not to mention the fact that Nessie looks 12). The dangers of the humans' blood came only second to all the necessary explanations and lies.

But she just shook her head and said that Angela and Ben would understand.

So they came and we were told to be on our best behavior. Alice went to open the door five seconds before the doorbell rang and Angela and Ben stepped inside. The first thing that hit me was their smell—Ben smelt like clean laundry and Starbucks while Angela smelt like daffodils and pomegranate. The second wave that smacked me in the face was one I have never felt before. It was a pull, a dying desire to be nearer, an unstoppable attraction…

Oh no.

I knew what was happening and I was determined to stop it. I will _not_ imprint on Angela Weber. She hadn't seen me yet so maybe there was still hope. You only officially imprint when you make eye contact; that's vital. I had to get out of there before she saw me.

She was holding Ben's hand and was showing Bella her new engagement ring. Bella hugged both of them and congratulated them. Ben beamed like any proud groom-to-be. He loved her. She loved him. And I wasn't going to let stupid imprinting ruin another couple.

Now Angela was scanning the room. She smiled at Alice, was a little confused when she saw Nessie, nodded towards Edward and Jacob, and slowly made her way to me…it was now or never. Her eyes would land on mine any second and all would be over. The pull was so strong, it forced me to stand and take a step towards her…

No.

I shut my eyes right at the last second and ran out the door and into the forest. Once I was under the shadows, I transformed into my wolf form and took off. The farther away from Angela the better. Because she didn't see me, she wasn't affected like I was. She would be fine. She will marry Ben and they will live happy together because they are in love. That's what I believe in. As long as I stayed out here, I wouldn't get in the way. If Ben gets his heart broken like my sister, I would never be able to live with myself.

But now I was scared. How would I know where Angela was? What if I accidentally bumped into her one day? Was it inevitable? Would it be better to imprint now, than later after she's married Ben and started a family?

They were right, after all; imprinting is like everything they said it would be. And it _sucks_.

A short time later, I heard both Jacob and Leah running into the forest and screaming at me by telepathy. _Seth! Where are you?_

I explained to them what happened and how I couldn't ever come back into the city or La Push. They said I was stupid and that there was no way around your imprint once you found her. They said imprinting was impossible to overcome. They said there was nothing I could do to save Angela and Ben.

Well, I'll show them.

* * *

**And I lost the taste for judging right from wrong.****  
****For my flesh had turned to fur, yeah,****  
****And my thoughts, they surely were****  
****Turned to instinct and obedience to God.**

And that's why I've been living as a wolf for the past six months. I never transformed back into my human form, too scared that Angela might spontaneously pop up somewhere. It's breaking my mother's heart, as well as all my friends', but I have to do this. It was part stubbornness, part determination, and part defending everything I believe in. This was all I have left. Plus, the longer I'm away, the harder it is to go back.

It's like I've become the wolf and lost the human.

Nothing happens much in the forest. Every day, I went through the monotonous routines: hunt, jog, howl, sleep. I was starting to forget the reason I was doing this in the first place. In fact, I was starting to forget everything. I was starting to forget who I was.

And it was so boring. Birds and rabbits are cute and all, but they make horrible companions.

These uneventful days rolled on. Day in and day out, I began to lose my mind along with my humanity. Who knows what would have happened if it wasn't for that day the mysterious blonde-haired girl waltzed into my life and changed it for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the day that I turned 23,****  
****I was curled up underneath a dogwood tree,****  
****When suddenly a girl, with skin the color of a pearl,****  
****She wandered aimlessly, but she didn't seem to see.****  
**_**She was listening for the angels just like me.**_

SETH

I lied curled up beneath a dogwood tree in the 'sleep' part of my hunt-jog-howl-sleep-repeat schedule. I nuzzled into the fallen leaves to find a comforting position. Sleep was about to welcome me when all of a sudden, I heard the crackling of branches behind me. Now, a huge wolf really has nothing to be scared of, but on instinct, I raised my head slightly and perked up my ears. _Crunch. Crunch_. It was a biped. No, it was a human. No...it was a girl.

She walked with the air that she was lost and enjoyed it perfectly. The wind blew her long blonde hair in all directions and she didn't mind. Her interesting outfit was making me wonder just how long I'd been gone and had the fashion trends really changed that drastically? (Later I would know that everyone else was still sensibly dressed and it was only her that was strange.)

Yet the strangest of all was the fact that she walked with her eyes closed. Somehow, she could see without seeing, hear without hearing. She stepped gingerly through the forest with her head raised, as if she was following something she could see through her closed lids. When it looked as if she was about to run into a tree, she miraculously sidestepped around it like she knew it was there all along.

I was mesmerized.

The mysterious girl stopped a few feet away from me and sat down on a fallen trunk. She opened her eyes then. I saw they were huge and dazzling. She tilted her head and glanced all around her and smiled. But I didn't see anything but trees. There were some ghostly murmurings, but surely only I could hear those. (It was made clear to me that normal people do not hear spirits.)

I was sure she was a messed up psychopath, yet she was so beautifully strange that I found myself attracted to her regardlesss. It was a different attraction than when I saw Angela. This wasn't imprinting. This was something else.

Shaking the leaves off my body entirely, I stood up slowly, trying not to scare this girl. I didn't have anything to worry about though; she didn't even start at the sight of a huge wolf a mere spitting distance away.

"Oh, hello there!"

Her accent rang as clear as day. But what was a Brit doing in La Push? Moreover, what was _anyone_ doing in _La Push_?

I took a cautious step towards her and to my surprise, she started walking to me. I don't know about you, but usually humans run the opposite direction at the sight of a man-eating wolf or anything of that sort. What was wrong with this girl?

"May I pet you?"

Her blue eyes were bright, innocent, and straightforward. I could tell she was one of those people you learned to trust and who trusted you from day one. So I nodded and leaned out towards her outstretched hand. She patted my head like I was some stray puppy…which I guess in a sense I was.

"Now what's a cute wolf like you doing out here by yourself?"

I whined softly and licked her cheek. I didn't know how else to express it.

She giggled and wiped her cheek. "Bad dog," she joked.

We played at each other like this for some time. Being alone for the past who-knows-how-long, I welcomed the companionship. Here was a girl who didn't know what I was and still accepted me.

Suddenly, a roar was heard followed by a thud. We both turned around to see a large mountain lion standing at a ready position, staring at the girl. It lowered its body, deciding when to pounce on its new target. All I could think was no,_ not her_. Not my new friend. Quickly, I ran before the girl and bared my teeth at the lion. It was still young; I could take him no doubt. But just as the mountain lion pounced and I braced for impact, a bright red light shot from behind me with the word "_Stupefy!_"

To my amazement, the lion paused in midair and then fell to the ground, frozen. What the…? Slowly spinning around, I spotted the wand in the girl's hand.

A wand. A spell. No. Fricking. Way.

"Sorry buddy, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

I stared at the wand suspiciously.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Luna Lovegood and I'm from London. As you can see, I'm a witch. Witches and wizards exist, you see, but we like to stay hidden…"

And Luna proceeded to tell me all about the wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic, her school Hogwarts, the many magical creatures, and some Dark Lord who was bald and ugly and liked to kill innocent people. The magical being part didn't shock me so much; I was more puzzled as to how she felt so at ease talking to an animal.

"…so after my friend Harry defeated Voldemort, there were these huge celebrations. It was fun and it basically made us all celebrities, you know? We just wanted to get away from it all for a while. Take a vacation, relax. That's why we are here in Forks. All we want is a little peace and quiet."

Peace and quiet? You will find that here alright.

The hours had passed right before our eyes. I didn't know a one-way conversation could last so long. In fact, I didn't even notice the time until Luna pointed it out. "Oh, it's nearly sun set! I've spent the entire afternoon talking to a friendly wolf!" She stood up and I actually felt sorry she was leaving. I thoroughly enjoyed her presence and apparently she enjoyed mine (the latter was the cause of all my confusion.)

"I'm afraid I must head back. My friends and I made dinner plans, you see. Well, so long for now. I'll visit you again tomorrow!"

I was just about to wonder how in the world Luna was going to find her way back ( and how did she find her way here in the first place), when she pulled out her wand, spun in a circle, and disappeared with a _crack_.

I stood staring for the longest time at the place she was previously standing in, until I wasn't even sure if this afternoon really happened. Did a random, British witch really just wander into this neck of the woods and starting engaging a one-sided conversation with me?

Surely it must have happened. For when she was talking to me, it felt like I was human again. Like I was much more than a monster who tears apart a perfectly good love story. Like I was whole again. I liked that feeling. As she disappeared, though, so did that ecstasy. Which only meant one thing…

I couldn't wait until Luna came back.

* * *

LUNA

"Are you going off into the forest again?"

I froze with one foot out the door and guiltily looked back. "Maybe?" I squeaked in response.

Ginny crossed her arms and looked at me sternly. "For the last time, Luna, there aren't any threstals in the forest."

"I know. Of course there aren't threstals here in Forks."

"Then why do you disapparate into the forest every day?"

"To see my new friend."

Ginny sighed. "Can you please just tell me who this new friend is? And why must you meet in the middle of the forest? Why not in a restaurant or park or somewhere less hazardous?"

"It's alright," I replied with a shrug. "Besides, I feel like the fifth wheel around here. You're with Harry, Hermione's got Ron-"

"But Charlie, Percy, George, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Teddy and little Victoire are all here as well."

"They aren't my best friends. You know what I mean," I said, stepping outside. "Don't worry, Ginny. I just want to see my new friend."

Before she could retort, I spun on the spot and popped into the forest again.

We always met at the same spot: underneath a giant dogwood tree, next to two cedars that cross, and a fallen tree trunk that served as my bench. Every day started the same way. He would come out from the bushes, I'd give him some treat I stole from the hotel kitchen, and I'd pick up from where we left off in my retelling of my life story.

You're probably thinking, what in the world was I doing telling my adventures with Harry Potter and the quest against Voldemort to a _wolf_? But he wasn't just a wolf, I knew that. He knew that. I don't think he knows I know though. It's so obvious. He has human eyes. It doesn't take a witch to figure that out, you just need to look. It's just no one ever takes the time to truly see these days. They're all bustling through life trying too hard to make something out of themselves.

But the angels talk to me. It started when Mum died; when I was feeling lonely, I would hear the faint hum of her lullaby and sometimes I could even see her ethereal body. My father never believed me though, he said it was just a side-effect of grievance. Then, after the chaos of the Second Wizarding War, I began seeing spirits everywhere. So that's what they mean when the people say the ones you love will never be far. They are watching over us each and every day. Average people just can't see them.

Hermione was the only one that took me close to seriously. She claims that perhaps I was born with the gift of communicating with the deceased. I disagree. It's not a gift or a power, it's simply a skill of observation. Of course no one else can see them, because no one else takes the time to try. No one else believes in them.

Let them think what they will about me. I'm only the lunatic that wanders around listening to voices that aren't really there.

Perhaps that's why I enjoy the wolf's presence so much. He comprehends what I'm saying and he listens. He sits and soaks up my stories like they are the most fascinating things in the world. I feel at one with this werewolf more than with any other human. We both don't belong in society. We both find refuge in the forest. He understands me.

As I apparated into the forest and sat on the stump, the wolf trotted over and nuzzled my stomach in greeting. I giggled and scratched his head lovingly. He stared at me with those knowing eyes that seemed to peer into my soul and I made the decision right there: I wanted to know who he was today.

"I've come to see you every day for a week. I have told you every possible detail about me, and yet I know nothing about you," I said. "My story is done. Now it's your turn."

He looked at me, unmoving.

"I know you're not just a wolf," I told him. He stepped back cautiously but continued staring at me. "I can tell you are really a person. You're a werewolf and it's okay. I knew a werewolf once. I'm not scared of you."

He still didn't make any move to transform.

"Well this is hardly fair, you know. I told you all my deepest, darkest secrets and you still don't trust me? Surely you are tired of hearing me talk all the time. I want to have a real conversation with you. Man to man."

He shook his head.

"Please? I want to know what my friend actually looks like. I want to hear your story."

He slowly started pacing around hesitantly.

"Fine. If you don't change, then I'll have to change you myself." I pulled out my wand in threat. That usually did the trick.

He came over and bit on my blouse, tugging it gently, and then turning to point his snout at his own body.

"Oh! You don't have any clothes to wear!" I realized. When he nodded, I waved my wand and chanted, "_Creo Vesitum_."

A plain, white T-shirt and a pair of jeans appeared before us. He gladly picked it up with his mouth and jogged to a nearby bush. A rush of excitement rushed through me for I was finally going to find out who this mysterious wolf man is.

Moments later, he stepped from behind the bush. And goodness, he is not just a man. He is a very _fine_ man. His hair fell in natural curls just past his ear. His dark, russet skin reminded me of the native Quileute tribe here in La Push. He was quite tall, too, with muscular arms and a toned chest which the shirt clung to. With a small, crooked grin, he was the epitome of an intriguing, dark, Byronic hero. My curiosity only intensified.

"Hello," he said with a croak. He coughed and I guess he wasn't used to talking anymore.

"Hi." I blinked a few times, unable to think of anything to say, which was quite embarrassing indeed.

"How did you know, Luna?" He was getting used to his own voice now and it registered low, deep, and attractive. "How did you know I was a werewolf?"

"I can see it in your eyes." I smiled and he did too.

"Well, I'm so glad I can finally introduce myself. My name is Seth Clearwater. And I'm a werewolf, so it would seem."

"Well then, Mr. Clearwater," I announced, patting the spot beside me on the trunk. "It's about time you did the speaking around here."

He did just that. The rest of the morning and well into the afternoon, Seth told me all about how his tribe was descended from wolves, how they start to shape shift when vampires were around, how his wolf pack along with a neighboring vampire coven had a mini war of their own, how the whole imprinting business worked, and how—out to prove the power of love—he ended up here, in the middle of the forest.

I've never been more touched in my life. "So you've been living here just so you don't run into Angela again? You did this all for her?"

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"How long have you been away from home?"

"Um…what's the date?"

"September 9."

"Really? Then I've been gone for six months. And I missed my birthday."

"When is it?"

"A week ago. I turned twenty-three."

"That was the first day I came here!" I said. "Happy belated birthday, Seth."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Twenty-five." I kept telling myself that two years does not count as an age difference, nope.

"I have another question and it's been bugging me since you first came here. How _did _you get here? You were walking with your eyes closed, but it was like someone was guiding you…?"

Oh. So this is the part where I explain my "gift" to see and hear spirits. This is the part where Seth, my soul confidant, looks at me like I'm cuckoo. This is the part where Seth becomes just like everyone else.

I was not looking forward to this.

"The angels were guiding me through the forest..."

"You can hear angels too?" he exclaimed after I finished my explanation. Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean? You can hear them too?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Sometimes. No one believes me though so I thought I was just weird."

Pinch me. I think I just found my soul mate. "_Me too_."

"I used to hear my dad all the time after he passed away," he said. As if on cue, a breeze brushed by us and a spirit flew up next to us. He glowed, like they all do, and smiled warmly at me.

"Is that your dad?" I whispered.

Seth was staring at the angel too. "Yeah."

The spirit of Mr. Clearwater laughed, the noise echoing through the trees. He then flew off in one direction and we followed without another thought. He flew fast, but Seth ran even faster. When Seth realized I was lagging behind in comparison to his inhuman speed, he picked me up and ran with me in his arms. The move was so sudden and unexpected; I was literally swept off my feet.

"You're…fast," I said as the trees became blurs of emerald streaks.

He chuckled and shrugged. "Just wait until you see me run as a wolf."

We stopped at a clearing in the forest and our eyes widened at the sight. Dozens of spirits where flying about, but all gathered around to see us. Imagine seeing over fifty ghosts, all shining their celestial glow. It was unbelievable. It surpassed any magic I've ever seen, that's for sure.

Involuntarily, I got weak in the knees and held onto Seth for support. He was gazing at all those spirits, probably his ancestors, in bewildered awe. "What…what are you all doing here?" he asked.

The spirits chortled angelically. "What are we doing here? What are _you _doing here? We have always resided in this part of the forest."

"How come no one ever saw you before?" Seth asked.

A spirit that resembled an elderly lady game forward. "That's because no one else can see us, son. No one except you two. And it was about time the two of you found each other and came to visit us."

Cautiously, I stepped forward into the crowd of evanescent ghosts. They welcomed me with loving smiles and I laughed out of pure ecstasy. It wasn't only from the beauty of these spirits; it was also because I was no longer alone. Usually when I stumble upon a lone spirit, everyone just thinks me a loon for talking to imaginary figures. Although over the years I've grown to ignore any snide remarks, this time it was different. I'm not insane. Because Seth can see these ghosts too.

I looked over to see Seth talking to Mr. Clearwater and the elderly lady animatedly. He looked as fascinated as I am. And besides being perhaps the only two beings on the planet who can see these ghosts, we are the only two beings on the planet that think these ghosts serenely beautiful instead of hauntingly grotesque.

For the first time in my life, I found someone who didn't judge me for who I am. For the first time in my life, I found someone who understood who I am. For the first time in my life, I found somehow who likes me for exactly who I am.

For the first time in my life, I found someone who has lost loved ones, who has suffered immense agony, who valued love more than anything, and who can see angels. Just like me.

**So I stood and looked about,****  
****I brushed the leaves off of my snout,****  
****And then I heard my father (mother) shouting through the trees.****  
****You should have seen that girl go shaky at the knees.**

**

* * *

**Actually, I think Luna would really be 30 when Seth is 23. Someone go check.  
Thanks for reading :) Please review, that'd be totes awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

SETH

"Seth…" Dad said in his echoing seraphic voice, "It's time for you to go home."

I realized the fact before he said it aloud and I nodded, slightly ashamed. The guilt of running away from my problems and breaking my mother's heart was always present; I just chose to shove it into the back corner of my mind. It was easier that way, you know? I hated to admit that I'm a runner. I'm not like Sam or Jacob. I'm not good at facing problems eye to eye and punching them in the face. But I was always the best at hide and seek.

"I guess i kept my mother and my friends worrying long enough," I agreed. I was reluctant to leave this angelic meadow though. "It's just…I've been gone for so long. What if they're all mad at me? What if…what if I'm scared to go home?"

"Scared of home?" Luna asked. She had suddenly made her way back to my side. "That's even more reason you should go back. Home is supposed to be the one place you can feel safe, the one place you can be yourself. If you're afraid of your sanctuary, then where else can you turn?"

"She's right, you know." Grandma nodded with a smile.

"But what about Angela? What if I see her again?" I asked. Even after all that time, the one-in-a-million chance I'll bump into her again haunts me daily.

"And what if a meteor crashes into you? What if you get sucked up in a tornado? What if bigfoot comes and eats you alive?" Dad mocked, "You can't live afraid of minor imperfections in life. Each living moment if a risk you take, and well worth it too. You're alive, Seth. So you need to live."

All the spirits of my tribe's ancestors stared pleadingly at me, but it was the dreamy grey eyes of a particular wizard that finally convinced me. Even though this haven of higher souls is majestic, she is _real_. I tried to breathe the fear out with a shaky sign.

"Fine, I'll go," I said. "But only if Luna comes with me."

She beamed at me. And I wasn't quite so scared anymore.

We were so far out in the middle of the Olympian forest that it would have taken days to travel back to the reservation on foot. Luna offered to apparate us there—whatever that meant—but since she doesn't know the destination, she can't help. I didn't particularly like the prospect of walking for hours on end, so we solved the problem the only way I could think of. I transformed back into a wolf.

"So I just…climb on you?" Luna asked with uncertainty. She had tucked my clothes into her purse so she could return them to me after I shift back into my human form. Now she stood at an awkward distance away trying to strategize how exactly to get on my furry back.

I nuzzled her cheek with my snout and wagged my tail. She laughed and took it as a yes.

After she was on top of me and I made sure she was holding on tight, I dashed headfirst into the woods. I accelerated until my paws barely made contact with the ground. Oddly enough, all the months spent as a wolf has made these canine muscles feel like second nature to me while my human form feels foreign. A strong sense of anticipation and adrenaline rushed through my system. I was scared and dreaded the disappointed faces I would see when I go home, yet I was finally going to see my family! The entire way, I listened to Luna's heart beating against my back and shook away any thought of turning around.

We neared the neighborhood and I could hear children playing in the grass, a sound so ordinary, yet a sound that's never been more comforting. But that meant people were outside. That meant I would attract attention. That meant my homecoming was not going under the radar, but with a whole sha-bam. That's…cool, I guess.

I slowed down and stopped behind a large bush. Luna got off my back, slightly shaky, and sat down on the ground before she fell down. She handed me my magically-conjured-up clothes with a shaking hand. In 7 seconds flat, I transformed back into my human form, dressed, and was at Luna's side. (Yeah, maybe I was a little excited.)

"Ready?" she asked with a smile. She was still paler than usual and her eyes flickered back and forth in dizziness. I only chuckled and let her rest a little more.

I glanced at the children and the mothers sitting nearby and the houses in the back. I wanted to run out because this was home and I missed this. But I also wanted to turn around because since I've been hiding for so long and I've forgotten what it feels like to be found.

"I'll be right here next to you, Seth." Luna wobbled over and took my hand.

Oh, but I was found. What's a game of hide and seek without the _seeking_? Luna had found me as a sleepy wolf in the forest one fateful day. And she had woken the Seth Clearwater in me, who otherwise would have continued in oblivious hibernation until the next century, I bet.

Leaving the forest behind, I stepped out into the light. A couple girls stopped playing and stared at me in confusion, then ran to an older girl and pointed in my direction. The older girl looked up and gasped. Then I gasped. It was Claire. My earlier prediction came true as ten year old Claire ran towards me shouting "SETH!" as loud as humanly possible and pounced into my arms.

Well, that's one way to let the whole world know I'm back.

The following commotion contained lots of hugging and screaming and crying and rejoicing and questioning and it was one big pile of chaos when I just really wanted to find my mom. Amidst the sea of old friends, I finally spotted her standing in the back next to my sister, both with teary smiles on their faces. I politely shoved people out of the way, keeping eye contact with my mother the whole way until I engulfed her in an overdue hug.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"I know."

Leah pulled me into a hug as well. Surrounded by family and people who love me, I wondered, how did I ever let this go? How could I ever have betrayed them?

The gasps and quite murmurs behind me alerted me of Luna's entrance from the woods. She had stepped out from the forest too and now people were staring. A blonde beauty in a world of russet is bound to stand out.

"Oh, hey everyone!" I shouted, running back to Luna's side. "This is my friend, Luna Lovegood. She…she was the one who found me and convinced me to come back."

"Hello," Luna said shyly. They all picked up the accent a mile away.

"Seth," Sam scolded in an angry whisper, "you revealed our secret to a stranger?"

"No, no, you don't understand," I explained, taking a protective stance in front of Luna a few elders and wolf boys started closing in on her. "She's a freak like us too!"

Wow.

I think I just managed to offend everybody at the same time.

I slapped my forehead in frustration. Taking Luna's hand, I pulled her into the center of the crowd in an attempt to explain the situation, hopefully this time without hurting anyone's feelings. "Can I tell them about your magic?" I whispered to her. She nods and I'm jealous of her open ability to trust.

"Luna won't tell anyone about our being werewolves because she has a secret herself," I announced.

"I'm a witch," she stated.

Paul, Embry, and a few others laughed. Sam coughed. The kids' eyes lit up in naïve excitement. Obviously they weren't buying it. So Luna pulled out her wand and conjured up a few canaries out of midair and they flew around Paul and Embry, _like what_. Everyone stared in sheer amazement before they all flooded Luna with questions and spell requests, much like how they attacked me a few minutes earlier. That means they accept her and welcome her. I was relieved.

"Well this is great," Billy Black said, "Seth and Luna can both join us for the bonfire tonight."

"Wait, the bonfire is tonight?" I asked. Talk about a coincidence.

"Bonfire?" Luna asked.

"It's this great party we have every year in honor of our ancestors' defeat of the cold ones," little Claire started to explain. She got on her tip-toes to whisper in Luna's ear, "The cold ones are really the vampires."

Luna's eyes widened in shock which made Claire giggle in amusement. Perhaps Luna was only acting for Claire's sake (which would only be added to the list of reasons why Luna Lovegood is perfect.)

"Anyway, we actually get along with the vampires really well now, but we still have the bonfire because it's fun," Claire finished. Ever had a kid try to explain something to you? They tend to leave out the main points and focus in on minute details.

I laughed at Luna's confounded expression. "I'll explain later," I said.

"So will you join us, Luna?" Claire asked as the crowd started to disperse to prepare for the celebration at night. Quil came to Claire's side and let her jump onto his back.

"Well…" Luna thought.

"Come on, it will be fun," Quil added. "Besides, if you come, little Seth here can finally have a date."

Before I could retaliate, Quil booked it and sprinted to his house carrying Claire who was laughing hysterically the entire way. Friends. You gotta love it when they intentionally embarrass you in front of girls. I only smile because yes, I've missed this pointless, bantering fun too.

It's good to be home.

* * *

LUNA

"Hi Luna, I'm Sue Clearwater, Seth's mom."

I turned around to find a kind woman smiling warmheartedly at me. She was shorter than I with the same dark hair Seth has. She had several wrinkles around her eyes from smiling, or maybe from crying too. She held out her hand for me to shake, but I went in for the hug instead.

Over Sue's shoulders, I watched Seth follow his sister into his house. He paused at the open door to smile at the sight of his mom and me. When he caught my eye, he winked and disappeared inside.

"I just wanted to thank you personally," Sue said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For bringing back my son."

"Mrs. Clearwater, you can't believe that this is all my doing," I said. I opened my mouth to tell about the angels and Seth's dad, but she interrupted me.

"But I do, Luna. You see, Seth is quite stubborn and he will go to desperate measures just to prove a point. Sometimes he takes it too far."

"That's certainly honorable."

"What do you mean?"

"Seth stands for what he believes in," I said. "Even if he is standing alone. He has his head in the right place and you can't blame him for that."

"If he was trying to advocate animal rights or finding a cure for cancer, then I couldn't be more proud," Sue said. "But he's protesting imprinting here. He's against an instinct of his werewolf nature. I know he's determined, but Luna, it's just not possible. You persuaded him to come home. Can you please persuade him to give up on the whole fighting-imprint thing?"

I wasn't about to detach Seth from something he cared passionately about. But the expression on Sue's face changed my mind. This woman is suffering because her son is suffering. She just wants it to stop and you can't blame her for that.

"I'll try," I said.

She smiled. "Thank you Luna. For everything."

"LUNA!" I turned around to see several kids running towards me. They tugged on my jacket and cried, "Do more magic! Do more magic!"

I laughed and pulled out my wand again. "I guess it would only be right to inform my friends that I won't be joining them for dinner," I said. With a flick of the wrist, I chanted, "_Expecto Patronum._"

The kids were fascinated as wisps of frosty magic swirled from my wand to form a small hare. The bunny leaped playfully amongst the children, who squealed in excitement.

"Tell Ginny and the others that I'll be with my new friend tonight," I told the rabbit before it bounded up to the air and off into the sky. The gathering of children at my feet stared at me in awe with giant eyes and bright smiles. They probably thought I was the coolest person in the world. Which was nice. I took a little girl's hand and led the rest of them onto a patch of grass, continuing to entertain them by making colorful flowers sprout and telling stories of nargles and wrackspurts. And they believed every single word.

* * *

SAM

"What do you make of her?" Emily asked as we stood by the window, watching Luna play with the children.

"There were some legends of the magical ones," I said. "I never thought they actually existed though."

"Well, she got Seth to come back. That in itself is pretty magical."

We watched Quil and Claire walk up to the patch of grass to join Luna and the kids. Letting little Jean hold her wand, Luna guided her and muttered some spell causing Quil to start dancing uncontrollably. Everyone laughed and even I chuckled a little. Claire's laughter was so loud even I could hear it inside the house as she ran towards Luna and gave her a high five.

"I like her," I stated after Luna let Quil stop dancing but everyone continued to laugh.

"I think Seth does too," Emily said. Seth had changed clothes and freshened up a little. He walked out of his house and went straight to Luna. He plopped himself down right beside her; she turned and smiled at him.

I carefully scrutinized Seth's actions as he wrapped an arm around Luna. "But Seth already imprinted. He isn't physically capable of being attracted to another girl. I think he's just likes her as a friend. Or he's so intent on not being imprinted on Angela that he's forcing himself to like Luna."

"No." Emily shook her head. "Can't you see the way Seth looks at her? It's real."

"But how can it be?"

Emily stayed silent for a while before smiling. "Who knows? Maybe stubborn Seth actually found a way to break this imprinting business after all."

"But that…it doesn't make sense, Emily!" I said. "Imprinting isn't something you choose. It's in your nature, destiny decided who you were going to imprint and it's permanent. Seth can't just go 'sorry, I don't want to imprint' and then run off with some witch from England. It doesn't work like that."

She laughed a little, finding something I said amusing, and rested her head on my shoulder. "Be a little illogical, won't you? Maybe it's like Beauty and the Beast. Maybe if you learn to love someone and that person loves you back, you can break the imprint."

"That's a fairytale. And besides, imprinting isn't some curse. It brought us together." I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Yes," she whispered, "but Sam, tell me honestly, would you really want imprinting to tell those two apart?"

I looked out the window one more time. People were preparing for the bonfire and celebration tonight so the kids left to go inside and Seth and Luna got up as well. He told her something and she punched his arm jokingly. Holding hands, they entered Seth's house with matching smiles and joined Sue and Leah.

"No," I finally answered.

* * *

**I got a new chapter up, I feel so accomplished! Anyway, while I edited this chapter, I checked the wikis for Twilight and Harry Potter. Technically, Luna is 9 years older than Seth. Nothing wrong with age differences, I find those kinda romantic actually, but to keep this story simple, I'm leaving their ages as is. Thanks for reading guys, only a few more chapters to go.**


	4. Chapter 4

LUNA

The stories. The bonfire. The myths and traditions and families and friends and lifestyle so pure, so untainted, so fresh.

It was a magic all its own.

And when the night was over, Seth drove me back to the hotel my friends and I were staying at, like a real gentlemen. Before I went in, we both sat in the car for a while, neither one of us wanting to leave just yet. Because when I was with him, I feel secure and happy, a feeling I could certainly get used to.

"Can you believe that I only transformed back into a human earlier today?" he asked.

"It seems like ages ago," I whispered back.

"Luna, I'm really glad you found me."

"I'm really glad you were willing to be found."

"Everyone back home adores you."

"It's nice. It really is." To be welcomed, to be accepted, to be understood. To not be lonely anymore.

I looked back up at him. He was staring at me in a way no one has ever looked at me before. Because, I realized, no one has ever loved me before, not in that way, not really. As I opened my mouth to voice this sudden epiphany, Seth lowered his head and kissed me instead. And I was just fine with that.

* * *

"What is it, Luna?" Harry asked. "What did you want us to see?"

I had gathered everyone into my hotel room, anxious and nervous at the same time. I waited until everyone had piled in and the door was shut before I began.

"Okay, wait right here," I instructed. "I'll be right back."

Before any of them could say anything, I apparated to the front doorstep of Seth's house and knocked on the door. He opened a few seconds later, looking just as flustered as I was felling.

"Ready?" I asked.

He shook his head but took my hand nonetheless. Shutting his eyes, he braced himself for the being-sucked-into-a-vacuum feeling of apparating. Soon, Seth and I were standing side by side in front of all my friends back in the hotel room.

Everyone was stunned for a while. Then the outbursts came.

"LUNA! How could you?" Hermione shrieked, "You can't…you can't just blatantly use magic in front of muggles!"

"Oh, but he's not a muggle!" I defended. "This is Seth. He's a _werewolf. _Just like Lupin and Bill."

"A werewolf?" Bill asked. He scrutinized Seth untrustingly. "Prove it."

Seth gave me a questioning glance, and I only nodded. His face tensed, his neck veins popped, and whole body began shaking until fur burst through the seams of his clothes and he was a wolf, in all his enormity, right here in the middle of the hotel room. Everyone backed away in shock and Teddy and Victoire started crying.

"Alright, so he really is a werewolf," Ginny said in a daze, picking up Teddy to hold in her arms. "I believe you now."

I smiled in relief and stroked the hair on top of Seth's head. He licked my hand and I squealed.

Victoire, who had stopped crying by now, boldly got down from her mother's arms and slowly approached Seth. She reached out a tiny hand, turned her face away, and cautiously pet Seth. After realizing he really wasn't going to eat her, she smiled and pet him some more, laughing when he put his snout into her cheek.

"Nice bear," Victoire announced , which made us all laugh.

"Yeah," I leaned into Seth, "he really is."

While Seth played with Victoire, soon joined by Teddy, the rest of us maneuvered to the other side of the bed to give them room.

"How did you find yourself a werewolf?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"I think we were destined to meet find each other sometime or later," I answered. "It was just being in the right place, at the right time, with the right person."

"You really love him, don't you?" Ginny said, giving me a knowing smile.

"I…"

Victoire and Teddy's laughter interrupted us as they both climbed onto Seth's back. They clung onto his fur as he paced back and forth in the short distance between the bed and the wall.

"I've been lonely my whole life. But it was okay because I liked being alone before. But Seth…" I said.

"He is something special?" Fleur offered.

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

SETH

**So I took her by the arm,****  
****We settled down upon a farm****  
****And raised our children up as gently as you please.**

About a year later, we got married and it was the wedding of the millennium. I'm talking werewolves, witches, wizards, goblins, elves, vampires, humans, and angels all within spitting distance. Victoire scattered roses, Teddy proudly marched down with the ring, Luna walked down the aisle in a beautiful gossamer gown with her father. Angela and Ben came as well, sitting next to Bella. And when Angela and I made eye-contact, nothing happened. No magnets. No attraction. No running off as a wolf.

Luna wanted to live in London. I wanted to live in La Push. So we compromised. We lived in London. I got used to that knee-popping, vertigo sensation to apparate back to visit my family every weekend.

We built a house a couple hills down from Luna's dad's house, and also within walking distance to the Weasley's house. Over the years, I became great friends with all of Luna's friends too, and our kids played alongside theirs, chasing each other on baby broomsticks and all going together to Platform 9 and three-quarters to see Teddy off to his first year at Hogwarts.

**And now my fur has turned to skin,****  
****And I've been quickly ushered in****  
****To a world that I confess I do not know.**

Magic isn't something you get accustomed to. Waking up to see a floating tray with breakfast, seeing dishes wash themselves, having owls deliver the newspaper, and sending our kids to some magical school in a castle all came as shock after shock.

But Luna's here, beside me, and at the end of the day, that's all that really matters.

**But I still dream of running careless through the snow.****  
****An' through the howlin' winds that blow,****  
****Across the ancient distant flow,****  
****It will fill our bodies up like water till we know.**

I miss La Push and Forks and the small tribe where everyone knew everyone. Where I belonged. I missed being able to be a werewolf, because since I wasn't near vampires anymore, I lost my transforming abilities. But the wolf was my past way of escape and I had grown up. I had proved imprinting _could_ be broken. I learned that if you truly believe in it, anything is possible.

And maybe I was just a mere muggle now, but our children have the Quileute blood in their veins, alongside the magical sorcerer blood.

The first time our eldest son transformed into a wolf, we were scared. What if there are vampires nearby? Because chances are, they won't be of the nice kind. But as I watched him sprint across the fields, testing his new canine strengths, I put my hand on Luna's shoulders and said, "Let him go."

It was okay to lose yourself and give into your instincts every once in a while. Just remember to find yourself, too.

**You can wear your fur****  
****Like a river on fire,****  
****But you better be sure****  
****If you're makin' God a liar.****  
****I'm a rattlesnake, Babe,****  
****I'm like fuel on fire****  
****So if you're gonna' get made,****  
****Don't be afraid of what you've learned.**

end.

**

* * *

**

**So, I have to say this is the most rushed ending I've ever written. I was just anxious to end this story, honestly. I think the story itself was finished in the last chapter, but I needed to fit in the last stanzas of lyrics in somehow.**

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
